


Alone

by BlueTheBird



Series: Dying [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone, Suicide, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Growing up, Hunk never thought he would be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Lonely, Lonely, that is you." - Loney (Dandelion hands)

Growing up, Hunk never thought he would be alone.He was always told that growing up he was going to find someone who would love him very much and they would be together till the end. When Hunk turned thirty five, he laughed at that thought.

But now, being forty and still alone as he see’s the end, the thought isn't as funny.It’s haunting, the type that wakes you up in the middle of the night crying and screaming because you’re just so fucking scared.

He wonders what his mothers would be thinking right now, the sight of his laying in his bed alone. Him living in a small apartment with only enough stuff for one person, not two or the five he thought he was going to grow old with.

Growing up, Hunk never thought he would be depressed. He saw it on other people, and declared it his life's mission to help fix those that are o sad to fix themselves. When Hunk turned thirteen, his best friend showed up at his house for there annual birthday sleepovers carrying a bottle of pills, he promised himself and his friend that he would fix it.

Now, Hunk was the one holding the bottle of pills, but no one was there to tell him they would fix it. Hunk realizes how a simple promise wouldn't help much anyways, at least not immediately. A quick fix would be finding or having a support group to help your through it, Hunk didn't have that.

Growing up, Hunk remembers asking his grandfather why people killed themselves. His grandpa gave him a bitter laugh and patted his head. “Sometimes they just get overwhelmed, this life doesn't have a plan for them so they must move onto there next.” Hunk cried at the explanation, insisting that they did have a purpose here or else they wouldn't be here.

Hunk still believes that, everyone has a purpose in there life and was meant to be here. He never doubted it and kept his belief of suicide to be wrong. He still believes it to this day.

But as he looks at the mixture of pills and alcohol, he figures his purpose has been served. He understands the small amount that go through with it and why they would. His life is better served for his next one, a place where he can hopefully meet his old friends again and make a new and better life for himself.

Growing up, Hunk always thought he would die around friends and family.

He supposes he thought a lot of things wrong growing up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way a romanticization of suicide.Writing this was hard for me, but i felt like it just fit.
> 
> If you are suicidal at all, there are online therapy websites that are anonymous and you can talk to them.Someone out there does care for you, and would be devistated if you where to die.
> 
> Stay safe, next one may come tommorrow or sometime this week.


End file.
